Honey Boo
by warmacchiato
Summary: (Tell Me What's On Your Mind Sequel) Hanya cerita Boo Seungkwan yang cemburu [BOONON/VERKWAN/GS!]


**Honey Boo**

 **.**

 **Genre(s)**

Romance;School-life

 **Cast(s)**

Vernon Choi

Boo Seungkwan

Yoon Jeonghan

OC! Kim Jae In

 **Warning(s)**

AU!;teen-life;GS!for uke;fluff

* * *

Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Seungkwan tidak cukup beruntung mendapatkan seorang Vernon Choi sebagai kekasih karena kepribadian pemuda itu yang tertutup. Tapi Seungkwan selalu menepis omongan itu dengan mengatakan kalau Vernon bukanlah seperti yang orang lain kira. Untuk seorang Boo Seungkwan, Vernon adalah kekasih paling baik yang pernah ada. Pemuda itu rela menunggu Seungkwan saat ia sibuk di klub musik demi pulang bersama, menjemputnya di rumah untuk berangkat sekolah bersama bahkan kadang dengan senang hati membangunkan Seungkwan yang sering terlambat bangun, mengajarinya beberapa pelajaran yang Seungkwan tidak mengerti dengan sabar walaupun kadang ia mengeluh karena pelajarannya terlalu sulit, menemani Seungkwan belanja, menunggu Seungkwan yang bermanja-manja di salon, memasakkan makanan kesukaan Seungkwan ketika ia berkunjung ke rumahnya. Pokoknya masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang dilakukan Vernon untuknya yang membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

Pernah sekali teman-teman Seungkwan bertanya apakah Vernon pernah cemburu padanya dan Seungkwan menjawab tidak pernah. Seungkwan mengatakan kalau Vernon tahu siapa-siapa saja temannya yang bahkan tidak jarang laki-laki dan katanya pemuda itu tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa Seungkwan berteman asal masih tahu batasan.

Lalu pernah juga teman-teman Seungkwan bertanya apakah Vernon pernah melarang Seungkwan melakukan sesuatu atau memakai sesuatu dan Seungkwan lagi-lagi menjawab tidak karena memang kenyataannya adalah Vernon tidak pernah melarangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu atau memakai sesuatu. Vernon mengatakan kalau Seungkwan boleh melakukan apa saja asal bukan tindakan bodoh, dan boleh memakai pakaian apa saja asal tidak terlalu terbuka.

"Apa kau tidak mau melihat kekasihmu marah sekali saja padamu? Habisnya Vernon terlalu kaku menurutku." Kata salah satu teman Seungkwan.

Seungkwan berpikir sebentar. Jika dipikir-pikir Seungkwan juga ingin melihat Vernon marah padanya sekali saja atau paling tidak cemburu. Tapi mengingat bagaimana baiknya Vernon padanya, membuat Seungkwan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak terima kasih. Kekasihku sudah baik padaku, untuk apa aku membuatnya marah?" begitu kata Seungkwan.

.

.

Lalu di suatu Senin sore yang cerah ketika Seungkwan mengajak Vernon pulang bersama, entah kenapa pemuda itu menolak.

"Maaf ya, Boo." Kata Vernon. "Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok Biologi bersama teman sekelompokku."

Seungkwan yang belum pernah mendapat penolakan dari seorang Vernon Choi langsung murung. Ia tidak marah. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja rasanya tidak enak sekali mendapat penolakan begitu. Tapi Seungkwan mencoba mengerti. Lagi pula Vernon hanya mau mengerjakan tugas, jadi untuk apa Seungkwan marah? Bukankah kalau ia marah ia akan di cap sebagai kekasih yang tidak pengertian?

"Baiklah." Kata Seungkwan akhirnya. "Tapi kau jangan pulang larut malam. Hari semakin dingin, jangan lupa rapatkan jaketmu, dan pakai maskermu kalau alergimu mulai kambuh." Sambung Seungkwan sambil merapatkan jaket yang dikenakan Vernon, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Kekasihku perhatian sekali." Ledek Vernon sambil mengusak rambut Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu cemberut karena kepangannya rusak.

"Sana pergi nanti temanmu terlalu lama menunggu." Kata Seungkwan.

Vernon mengangguk patuh. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, Vernon menyempatkan mengecup pipi kiri Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu merona merah.

Ya, perlakuan seperti itu yang membuat Seungkwan tidak bisa tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang Vernon Choi.

Kemudian di esok sorenya, Vernon kembali mendatangi Seungkwan untuk mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa pulang bersama karena tugasnya belum selesai. Vernon mengatakan ia sendiri heran kenapa teman sekelompoknya tidak mau menyelesaikan tugas itu kemarin. Jadi, hari ini Vernon mau tidak mau harus mengerjakannya lagi.

"Sesulit apa sih tugas itu?" Tanya Seungkwan dengan nada merajuk.

Vernon tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Seungkwan, "Tidak sulit, kok." Jawabnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kelompokku saja sudah selesai dan kenapa kelompokmu belum?! Tugas kita 'kan sama, tidak berbeda."

Vernon terkekeh mendengar kekasihnya merajuk karena sudah dua hari mereka tidak pulang bersama. Bertemu hanya saat berangkat sekolah, makan siang, dan dikelas tentu saja.

"Jadi mau Boo Seungkwan-ku apa?" Tanya Vernon akhirnya. "Kalau kau melarangku pergi, aku tidak akan pergi, kok."

Seungkwan terdiam. Aksi merajuknya tadi kalau dipikir-pikir terlalu berlebihan, mengingat Vernon hanya pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Seungkwan kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembai bicara,

"Baiklah aku tidak melarangmu pergi." Kata Seungkwan. "Tapi kau jangan pulang larut malam seperti semalam! Memangnya Ibumu tidak cerita padaku kalau kau baru sampai rumah hampir tengah malam! Jangan diulangi lagi! Udara sudah semakin dingin, aku tidak mau kau sakit! Ingat!"

Vernon mengangguk patuh. Kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepala Seungkwan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan yang masih duduk di kursinya di dalam kelas.

.

.

Malamnya, Seungkwan tidak bisa tenang. Pasalnya cuaca semakin malam semakin dingin, sementara Vernon belum juga kembali ke rumah. Sudah berkali-kali Seungkwan menghubungi Vernon agar cepat pulang, pemuda itu menjawab kalau tugasnya belum selesai. Seungkwan sedikit curiga. Sebenarnya apa Vernon benar-benar pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas? Tapi pikiran itu cepat-cepat di tepis oleh Seungkwan. Ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada kekasihnya. Selama ini Vernon tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Seungkwan tengah cemas menunggu pesannya dibalas oleh Vernon. Ia bertanya apakah kekasihnya itu sudah pulang atau belum. Seungkwan takut kalau Vernon pulang hampir tengah malam lagi seperti kemarin, pemuda itu akan sakit. Karena Seungkwan tahu kalau kekasihnya itu punya alergi dengan udara dingin.

Dering ponsel Seungkwan memecah suasana hening di kamar Seungkwan, membuat pemilik ponsel itu sedikit terkejut. Lalu dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya dari atas meja belajar dan membuka pesan masuk dari Vernon.

 _From : Hansollie~_

 _Sebentar lagi aku selesai dan aku bisa pulang. Jangan khawatir cantik, aku tidak akan pulang tengah malam lagi._

 _Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja. Besok aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan membangunkanmu pagi-pagi._

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa Vernon susah sekali disuruh pulang? Ini sudah hampir setengah 11 malam dan katanya pemuda itu baru hampir selesai dengan tugasnya? Oh ayolah! Sesulit apa tugas kelompok Biologi itu? Seungkwan dan Vernon sekelas, otomatis ia mendapat tugas yang sama dengan kelompok Vernon, dan Seungkwan sendiri sudah menyelesaikan tugas itu sejak 3 hari yang lalu dengan sekali pertemuan dengan kelompoknya. Sementara Vernon, kenapa harus 2 kali mengerjakan? Dan sampai larut malam.

Seungkwan tidak tahan. Ia menyambar _coat_ abu-abu panjang miliknya lalu pergi keluar menjemput Vernon yang katanya mengerjakan tugasnya di sebuah kedai kopi di daerah Hongdae.

Tidak sulit menemukan kedai kopi yang masih buka di daerah Hongdae pada jam hampir tengah malam begini. Seungkwan berjalan mengelilingi kawasan Hongdae, mengintip ke beberapa kedai kopi hingga akhirnya ia menemukan satu kedai kopi di ujung jalan dan ketika ia mengintip kedalam, ia menemukan sosok Vernon duduk berdua dengan gadis─yang juga ia kenal karena mereka sekelas─tengah mengobrol seru sekali sambil menyeruput kopi dari cangkir.

Seungkwan terdiam mematung disana. Ia membiarkan angin musim gugur meniup rambut cokelat panjangnya yang tidak sempat ia ikat. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Vernon dan gadis itu yang sama sekali belum menyadari kehadiran Seungkwan. Tidak, Seungkwan tidak mau masuk kesana dan berbuat keributan. Itu memalukan. Seungkwan ingin pergi dari sana, tapi kakinya seperti menancap ke tanah di tempatnya berdiri.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Vernon yang ketika itu tak sengaja melihat keluar jendela kedai kopi. Vernon terkejut tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya tengah berdiri di depan kedai kopi memandanginya dengan ekspresi datar. Vernon sontak segera keluar dari kedai dan menghampiri Seungkwan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah malam, Boo." Kata Vernon.

Ekspresi wajah Seungkwan yang semula datar menjadi galak. Ia menatap tajam Vernon, dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mengepal. Entah perasaan macam apa yang menghampirinya. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa dikhianati. Dan ia sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu, Hansol-ah." Kata Seungkwan, membuat Vernon mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah 'larut' malam, Choi Hansol." Seungkwan sengaja menekankan kata larut dalam ucapannya.

"A-aku tentu saja mengerjakan tugas." Jawab Vernon.

"Hanya berduaan? Oh! Tugas seperti apa yang kau kerjakan, hah?!" seru Seungkwan.

"Baiklah aku memang mengerjakannya berdua dengan Jae In karena teman sekelompokku yang lain tidak bisa ikut. Karena itu juga kami mengerjakan sampai larut malam karena banyak yang harus kami kerjakan." Vernon menjelaskan.

Seungkwan mencoba mempercayai penjelasan Vernon. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat sulit. Kalaupun memang tugas mereka sudah selesai, bukankah seharusnya Vernon segera pulang? Mengingat sudah hampir tengah malam, dan udara makin dingin diluar. Apakah perkataannya tadi sore hanya sekadar angin lalu bagi Vernon?

"Aku tidak tahu harus percaya padamu atau tidak." Gumam Seungkwan dengan suara pelan.

Vernon mencoba meraih kedua tangan Seungkwan, tapi Seungkwan buru-buru memundurkan badannya menjauhi Vernon, membuat Vernon tersentak. Gadis itu menatap Vernon lagi, kali ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis.

"A-aku akan pulang." Kata Seungkwan sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari sana meninggalkan Vernon yang masih terdiam.

.

.

Esok harinya disekolah, Vernon dan Seungkwan benar-benar tidak bicara. Vernon terus mencoba mendekati Seungkwan untuk bicara, tapi Seungkwan selalu menghindar. Bahkan Seungkwan tidak mau menemui Vernon ketika pemuda itu datang ke rumahnya tadi pagi untuk mengajak Seungkwan berangkat sekolah bersama.

Dan keadaan Seungkwan hari ini pun jauh dari kata baik. Ya, dia kacau sekali. Matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis semalam suntuk, rambutnya yang biasanya tertata rapi hari ini hanya ia gerai saja, dan wajahnya yang biasanya dipoles dengan cantik hari ini tampak tidak dipoles apa-apa. Seungkwan juga menolak menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang bersama teman-temannya. Gadis itu memilih menyendiri di perpustakaan sekolah. Duduk di salah satu kursi di pojok ruangan sambil menempelkan kepalanya pada meja. Tatapannya kosong. Ya, Boo Seungkwan jadi kacau karena seorang Vernon Choi.

Sore harinya ketika kelas selesai Vernon pergi ke ruang klub musik untuk bertemu Jeonghan. Ia butuh saran seseorang yang lebih tahu masalah seperti ini. Jadilah, di sore yang cerah itu Vernon duduk berhadapan dengan gadis manis ketua klub musik, Yoon Jeonghan.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Aku butuh bantuan noona." Jawab Vernon.

"Baiklah aku dengar dulu masalahmu, jika aku bisa bantu aku akan membantumu sebisaku, tapi jika masalahmu konyol, silahkan keluar." Kata Jeonghan.

Kemudian Vernon menceritakan bagaimana awal dari Boo Seungkwan menghindarinya. Benar-benar detil tidak ada yang terlewat satu pun. Dan ketika Vernon selesai, kepalanya dihadiahi sebuah pukulan dari Jeonghan, membuat Vernon meringis.

"Noona! Kenapa memukulku, sih?" protes Vernon.

"Habis kau bodoh, sih." Jawab Jeonghan. "Seungkwan itu cemburu padamu tahu! Dia merasa dikhianati karena dia memergokimu bukan sedang mengerjakan tugas, tapi 'bersantai' setelah mengerjakan tugas!"

Vernon diam mendengarkan Jeonghan. Karena kalau ucapan Jeonghan di sela, maka gadis itu tak segan untuk melayangkan pukulan dengan buku partiturnya.

"Dari yang aku tahu selama aku berteman dengan Seungkwan, gadis itu sangat sensitif perasaannya. Jadi aku tidak heran kalau Seungkwan langsung salah paham padamu. Dan lagi, mendengar dari ceritamu, kurasa teman sekelasmu itu menyukaimu. Ketara sekali anak itu berusaha memonopolimu dari Seungkwan." Sambung Jeonghan.

Vernon diam sebentar, memberikan jeda untuk Jeonghan takut-takut gadis itu masih memiliki sesuatu yang mau dikatakan. Tapi karena beberapa detik didiamkan Jeonghan tidak bicara lagi, maka kali ini Vernon yang bicara,

"Teman sekelas? Maksudnya Kim Jae In? Dia menyukaiku? Noona yang benar saja!" seru Vernon.

"Dari yang ku tangkap sih begitu." Kata Jeonghan. "Tapi aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan berani meninggalkan Seungkwan demi orang lain."

Vernon menggeleng, "Aku tidak begitu." Kata Vernon.

"Kalau kau tidak begitu, berusaha lah agar gadis itu kembali padamu." Kata Jeonghan.

Vernon menghela nafas, "Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya. Sungguh."

Jeonghan kembali memukul kepala Vernon dengan buku partiturnya membuat Vernon kembali meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Carilah cara! Teman laki-lakimu banyak! Coba tanya Kwon Soonyoung, atau datangi saja kekasihku si Choi! Jangan tanya padaku karena aku ini perempuan!" seru Jeonghan.

Vernon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia pamit pada Jeonghan untuk pulang. Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Vernon terus memikirkan cara agar Seungkwan mau mendengarkan penjelasannya karena bagaimana pun juga gadis itu marah hanya karena salah paham.

.

.

Besok paginya Seungkwan masih menghindari Vernon. Dan dari yang Vernon lihat, bengkak di mata Seungkwan tak kunjung sembuh. Entah karena gadis itu tidak mengompresnya, atau gadis itu kembali menangis semalam suntuk. Lalu soal teman satu kelompoknya─Kim Jae In─Vernon masih belum yakin kalau gadis itu menyukainya, sampai gadis itu secara tiba-tiba mendatangi mejanya dan mengatakan ingin makan siang bersama ketika istirahat makan siang. Vernon mengerutkan dahi. Sekarang Vernon yakin dengan perkataan Jeonghan kemarin tentang Kim Jae In yang menyukainya.

"Maaf, Jae In-ah, aku tidak mau." Begitu kata Vernon seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Jae In yang masih duduk disana.

Vernon tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan ketika namanya di panggil. Vernon berhenti lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat Kim Jae In tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Vernon ketika Jae In sudah berada di depannya.

"Kau menghindariku." Tuduh Jae In.

Vernon menghela nafas jengah, "Iya aku menghindarimu. Bukan, aku 'harus' menghindarimu." Vernon sengaja menekankan kata harus disana.

"Pasti karena Seungkwan." Kata Jae In dengan nada kesal.

"Iya, ini karena dia. Karena Boo Seungkwan."

"Kenapa sih kau harus jadian dengannya? Dia kan kekanakan. Lihat saja sikapnya sekarang. Dia menjauhimu karena dia cemburu, kan?"

Tanpa sadar Vernon mengepalkan tangannya tengah menahan emosi. Ia tidak bisa dengan begitu saja berteriak di depan seorang gadis. Itu tidak _gentle_ karena ia selalu diajarkan oleh Ibunya untuk menghormati seorang perempuan.

"Tidak peduli dia kekanakan atau tidak, dia tetap saja kekasihku, Jae In-ah. Aku menjadi kekasihnya karena aku menyukainya. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang Seungkwan. Dan berhentilah mendekatiku." Begitu kata Vernon sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Jae In yang berdiri mematung disana.

Ketika Vernon sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan dan hendak membuka pintu, pintu tersebut lebih dulu terbuka dan Vernon sedikit tersentak ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu─dan hampir menabraknya. Tapi ketika ia tahu siapa orang tersebut, Vernon segera mengejarnya ketika orang itu sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan Vernon.

"Boo Seungkwan!" seru Vernon memanggil orang yang hampir menabraknya tadi─lebih tepatnya Boo Seungkwan.

Tapi yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak mengindahkan panggilan Vernon dan justru mempercepat langkahnya berusaha untuk tidak terkejar. Tapi ternyata Seungkwan kalah cepat dengan Vernon yang melangkah dengan langkah lebar hingga akhirnya pemuda itu sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Minggir." Kata Seungkwan.

"Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum kau bicara padaku, Boo." Vernon menolak.

"Tapi aku tidak mau bicara."

Vernon tahu itu. Ketara sekali terlihat kalau Seungkwan tidak mau bicara dengannya. Apalagi sekarang gadis itu tidak mau menatapnya. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk memandangi sepatunya. Tapi Vernon tidak mau mengalah. Ini harus di selesaikan.

Vernon meraih dagu Seungkwan dan mengangkatnya dengan gerakan lembut hingga gadis itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Boo." Kata Vernon masih dengan tangannya memegang ujung dagu Seungkwan.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Seungkwan.

Vernon berusaha tidak mengubris ucapan Seungkwan tadi dan mulai menjelaskan, "Aku tahu kau marah. Aku juga tahu kau cemburu. Aku tahu aku salah dan jika kau pikir aku membohongimu waktu itu, itu salah. Aku benar-benar pergi ke kedai kopi itu duduk bersama Jae In untuk mengerjakan tugas. Dan jika kau melihat kami mengobrol waktu itu, aku hanya basa basi saja dengannya. Dan kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan setelah kau pergi? Aku mengejarmu dan meninggalkan Jae In begitu saja disana tanpa pamit." Vernon akhirnya bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Seungkwan.

Seungkwan diam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Vernon. Raut wajahnya yang tadi kesal sudah berubah. Kemudian Vernon dengan perlahan melepas tangannya dari dagu Seungkwan. Memberi gadis itu waktu untuk mencerna penjelasannya dan menunggu reaksinya.

"Tapi Jae In menyukaimu. Aku tahu itu." Seungkwan kembali bicara setelah beberapa lama diam.

"Mungkin memang Jae In menyukaiku, aku juga tahu. Tapi apa aku menyukainya juga? Kau tahu aku hanya menyukaimu, Boo Seungkwan." Jawab Vernon.

Ucapan Vernon membuat wajah Seungkwan merona. Seungkwan pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin sudah memerah. Melihat tingkah Seungkwan, Vernon pun tersenyum. Vernon mengenal Seungkwan bukan satu hari atau dua hari yang lalu, ia sudah mengenal Seungkwan lebih dari 2 tahun dan bohong jika Vernon tidak tahu kalau Seungkwan sedang malu sekarang.

Vernon terkekeh pelan. Kemudian ia mengusak pundak kepala Seungkwan, membuat gadis itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau lucu kalau sedang malu, Boo." Kata Vernon.

Seungkwan cemberut. Tapi dia tidak marah lagi pada Vernon karena kekasihnya itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Dan kalau dipikir, ia memang agak berlebihan. Dan kekanakan. Tapi wajar kan kalau dia cemburu pada kekasihnya sendiri?

"Jangan menggodaku." Kata Seungkwan.

Vernon kemudian menarik salah satu tangan Seungkwan agar gadis itu mendekat padanya. Vernon lalu menangkup wajah Seungkwan dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Jangan begini lagi, Boo." Kata Vernon. "Katakan saja kalau kau memang cemburu. Aku senang kok kalau kau cemburu."

Seungkwan hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas ucapan Vernon. Kemudian gadis itu menghambur ke pelukan Vernon, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Vernon dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Vernon.

"Tapi kau jangan dekat-dekat gadis lain lagi." Kata Seungkwan.

Vernon kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan Seungkwan yang dibalas cubitan di perutnya membuat Vernon meringis. Tapi kemudan pemuda itu mengelus pelan bagian belakang kepala Seungkwan dengan lembut.

"Iya..iya aku tidak akan dekat-dekat gadis lain. Bahkan kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut kemana pun aku pergi agar aku tidak dilirik gadis lain." Kata Vernon.

"Ide bagus." Jawab Seungkwan sambil terkekeh.

Setelah berbaikan, Vernon pun mengajak Seungkwan untuk makan siang bersama sebelum waktu makan siang mereka habis. Dan mereka pun pergi ke kantin sekolah dengan tangan yang kembali bertautan.

.

.

 **-end-**

.

.


End file.
